I Will Be There
by Hikari3434
Summary: Niko and Maki have been dating for quite a while now, but they say happiness doesn't last long as the third year starts to question about their relationship, and has fallen into confusion, to make it worse, the Love Live! competition is just around the corner. What will become of them?


**A/N: Yahoo, I'm back! Did ya all miss me? :3 Welcome to my second story, which is gonna be really long. I published this because my school will be reopening soon, and I won't be able to update as fast as I did with Love Live! Sleepover at Maki-chan's House! so please bear with me... T_T**

**Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own Love Live! and the other things mentioned in this fanfiction. (I don't want to spoil it for you XD)**

* * *

Chapter 1

The big bell of Otonokizaka High School chimed, its strong and clear sound vibrating throughout the school grounds, indicating that the half-day of school has ended. Students then rushed out of their respective classrooms as some took their sweet time to pack their bags, casually chatting with friends as they did so.

However, it was different for a certain red-headed girl who was standing outside the third-year's classroom, waiting patiently as she ignored the curious glances she was thrown by when some upperclassmen walked by, whispering to each other.

"Hey hey, isn't that girl…?"

"I saw her before! She's a first year who is also a member of our school idol group, Muse!"

"She's really pretty…But why would a first year come to the third year's section?"

"You don't know? I heard that she and Yazawa-san from Class 3B are very close!"

"Yazawa? Now that you mention it, she's also a member of Muse, right?"

"Yup! I wonder if they are together…"

"I think they look pretty cute as a couple…"

The said girl furrowed her eyebrows upon hearing their conversation. Don't they ever get tired of this? Well, it's not like they are entirely wrong, but… She heaved a sigh and looked into the classroom again, praying that her target would come out soon.

"Maki-chan~!"

Speaking of the devil…

"You are late, Niko-chan." Maki complained as she frowned at the third year, who was now happily making her way towards her without any shame.

Niko grinned, somehow teasingly as she squinted her eyes at the first year. "I'm sorry, Maki-chan, but didn't I said that there's no need for you to come here anymore? We can meet at the clubroom, you know."

The red-headed girl froze, clearly taken aback by the sudden retort as Niko's grin got wider, "T-That's true, but you were so late that I had no choice but to come up here and get you!" and wider, "I-It's true!" and wider than ever, "…I swear…"

The third year stared amusingly at Maki for a few seconds, before finally decided not to embarrass her any further and touched the girl's eyebrows.

"Don't frown like that, Maki-chan. Your cute face will go to waste if you do."

"…!"

Her face reddened as she jerked back from Niko's light touch. Normally, she wouldn't mind it at all, but now they are in school for heaven's sake! Plus, those upperclassmen were still watching!

"Niko-chan…" a disapproving tune.

"What, Maki-chan?"

"I thought we promised…"

"Oh, but this doesn't count, does it?" she answered in an innocent voice.

"T-There are people watching…"

Niko raised a slender eyebrow, "Aren't you used to it, Maki-chan? I mean, they have been talking about us for a while now." she then gestured towards the other third years who were standing not too far away from them, observing the couple intensely.

"It's still embarrassing sometimes…"

"I see…" the third year took a step back and cradled her chin, thinking. "Then why don't we just kiss?"

"What…?" Maki widened her eyes in bewilderment as a huge blush painted across her face, "W-Where did that even come from!?" What kind of sick joke is this?!

Niko tilted her head cutely as she explained, "You said that it was embarrassing because people were watching us, so why don't we just kiss and announce our relationship? That way, everyone will know we are together and the rumors will stop."

The red-headed girl resisted the urge to pinch her girlfriend's cheek. "I think the rumors will spread even more as we do that." She replied in a flat tune. Niko was definitely trolling with her, there's no doubt about it.

"Really? I think it was a good idea…" the third year shrugged and adjusted the bag that was strapped over her shoulder. "Anyway, we better be going. I heard from Eri that the Headmistress has some important news to tell us."

"Important news?" Maki blinked her eyes, she hasn't heard of this at all. "What's it about?" with a tint of curiosity.

"I don't know myself." Niko sighed, "I asked Eri about it this morning, but she only smiled and said it was a surprise." She grimaced at the memory. Bribing the girl with chocolate was no use, either, even though it was Eri's favorite food.

"That does sound fishy…"

"Let's just go to the clubroom and find out."

"Okay."

* * *

At the clubroom...

They were currently sitting around the large table, all color of eyes resting on the figures of three girls that now stood before them.

But no matter how long they looked at them, the girls didn't seem to be bothered at all, like they were perfectly fine to be stared at. All the Muse members then noted that they were foreigners due to their appearances and clothing.

Starting from the left was a girl with long chestnut hair and an aloof looking gaze. She had a bland look on her face as she stood there motionless. But her cold, steely eyes would sometimes wander from Niko's colorful collection of idol merchandise to the nine members, before looking away afterwards. No one could tell what she was thinking.

In the middle, stood another girl. She was totally different from the previous one as she had a gentle aura surrounding her, and would smile while nodding slightly in greeting whenever one of them met her gaze. With her white shoulder-length hair and tender crimson eyes combined, one would think that they saw an angel descending down in front of them.

And finally, besides the white-haired girl was a blonde. Her hair was tied up by a green ribbon to a ponytail like a certain student council president's, but longer instead. She also had a cheery grin which was mixed with some mischief as the girl looked at them. Somehow, she reminded them of Rin.

It was silent for a few minutes as all of them slowly registered the newcomers' faces.

Headmistress Minami, who was also known as Kotori's mother, suddenly stepped forwards the table.

"Now, everyone, I want to introduce you to these three girls." she spoke out in her calm tune, breaking the soundless atmosphere as she placed a hand on the white-haired girl's shoulder.

"As you all know, our school was safe from shutting down thanks to the efforts of everyone present in this room. I may have said this before, but you have my sincerest gratitude." with a small smile.

Some of them beamed at her words and quietly high-fived, while the others only smiled in satisfaction.

The Headmistress continued, "And now, we have some foreign students who came all the way here from American. Ravenstale-san-" She then paused as another woman who looked possibly in her twenties stood outside the door, signaling her to come out, "…I'll leave the rest up to you first." Before walking out of the room.

The said girl nodded curtly, the same smile plastered on her face as she spoke with a British accent., "Good afternoon, everyone. My name is Ellyn Ravenstale. It's a pleasure to meet you all and I hope to get along with everyone here."

All the Otonokizaka High School students stared in awe at the girl was speaking Japanese so fluently.

"U…Uh, same here!" A ginger-haired girl replied as she stood up from her seat, "I-I am Honoka Kousaka, it's a pleasure to meet you too!" stuttering a bit.

"Honoka?" Umi was confused at her friend's unusual behavior. She leaned in a little and saw that Honoka was sweating. "Are you okay?"

"O-Of course I am!"

For a brief second, Ellyn's smiling face had turned into a surprised look as she was startled by Honoka's sudden outburst, but she quickly dismissed it and laughed, "Don't be so nervous, Kousaka-san. I won't bite." Her soft laughter sounding like bells.

The center of their group let out a soft sigh and stuck her tongue out in a somewhat awkward manner, "I'm sorry, I was just so nervous..." then with a change of tune, "By the way, your hair is so pretty, Ravenstale-san!"

"Why, thank you." The latter played with a few strands of her snowy hair, "In the Ravenstale Family, it's our tradition that every next heir has to have white hair." She released them and smiled, almost angelically, "It's like a symbol, as you may say."

"I see…" Honoka's voice trailed off, still stunned by that smile but afterwards grunted slightly in pain as she felt someone slapping her back. "Ow…who…?"

Eyes of aquamarine then met emerald.

It was the blonde who was supposed to be standing besides Ellyn.

"Don't get deceived by her there, Kousaka-san." she whispered in a solemn tune as she neared her face close to the ginger-haired girl's, "Ellyn could fool anyone with that corny smile of hers, so be carefu-"

A hand suddenly grasped her arm, and before the blonde knew it-

_Slam! Thud!_

The screens turned back to Ellyn, who was still smiling her angel-like smile like nothing out of the ordinary happened. For example… a certain blonde who was now 'face-walled'.

Everyone (except for a chestnut haired girl, who only looked away) flinched at the cracks on the wall.

"Now that's gotta hurt…" Rin whispered softly, feeling pity of the blonde as she watched the girl holding her head with trembling hands.

Her childhood friend then looked at her and placed a finger on her lips, earning a slight pout in response.

Sighing, Ellyn averted her eyes to a shocked Honoka, "Please don't mind what Mitsuko Mikazuki had just said, Kousaka-san." She spoke in a polite, sincere tune, "That girl's kind of a joker, so don't take her too seriously."

"O-Okay…" still sounding stunned.

"T-That hurts…" the blonde named Mitsuko groaned in pain as she rubbed her reddened forehead, before turning to the 'criminal' with slightly teary eyes, "Ellyn, I was just joking…Why so serious?" inserting puppy eyes here.

"Umm?" the said girl faced her with a smile on her face, eyes closed, "Mitsuko, everything has its limits." Then, crimson eyes opened, her face darkened, "Do. You. Under. Stand?" emphasizing every word through gritting teeth, the gentle aura once surrounding her gone completely.

Mitsuko cringed under her friend's demonic presence, "H-Hai!" cowering in fear as she held her hands up in an 'I surrender!' sign.

"Good." And in a splint second, Ellyn's usual aura returned, the same tender smile blossoming on her face again as she patted the blonde's head. "Make sure you remember."

"Seriously, Ellyn, you…" Mitsuko sweat dropped, forcing herself to stop. No matter how many times it happens, she could never get used to the white haired girl's wrath, like, literally.

"…Can't we just get this over already?" a dull voice suddenly rang behind the two of them, sounding bored. "And Mitsuko, you deserved that so quit whining, it sounds pathetic."

Mitsuko widened her eyes like she had discovered a message sent by aliens, "Valeria talked! Is it gonna snow today?!"

"…!" Valeria's left eye twitched, probably from annoyance but stayed silent nonetheless as she folded her arms and looked away, "…Idiot…"

But the blonde was clearly not affected by her icy demeanor as she glomped on her, squealing, "Awww, you are so cute, Valeria! I love kuuderes~!"

"What-!" the chestnut-haired girl immediately displayed a rare, perplexed face as she struggled under Mitsuko's firm grip, "G-Get your hands off me!"

"No way~"

"H-Hey…! D-Don't nuzzle me, you stupid!"

While everyone was still stunned over the outcome of events, Niko, who had been sitting on her usual president seat, raised an eyebrow as she watched the scene unfolding before them.

_So it's a kuudere this time? _The third year felt a big grin climbing onto her face. _This is getting interesting…_

"…Ahem." Ellyn, who had been silent till now, suddenly coughed, thus effectively turning all the attention to her, "I'm sorry you all had to see that, but it's how they usually act. Mitsuko is a bit…too open with her feelings while Valeria is the opposite. They fight a lot in general, but I ensure you they are on good terms with each other." She then let out a helpless smile, "Even though they are cousins…"

They gawked at her in disbelief. "They are cousins…?"

A short nod was their only confirmation.

"Didn't you hear me? Stop hugging me already!"

"Valeria, don't be so shy, I know you like warm hugs!"

"W-What do you think I am? The snowman from Frozen!?"

"Huh? You mean Olaf, don't you? I love him too!"

"D-Don't squeeze me…!"

…Sure doesn't seem like it.

"You look like you have a lot on your hands, Ravenstale-san." Eri spoke out, smiling bitterly as she continued to watch the other two girls' 'play'. The Russian then sighed, remembering the previous sleepover that had turned out to be a chaos. How she could relate to that…

The white haired girl nodded at this. "Well, I admit it, but I _am_ used to it, after all…" she looked over to them and smiled, somehow motherly. "We have been together for a long time."

"You are all childhood friends, I assume?" Umi asked.

"Yes. We met each other since we were still babies, and if I'm correct, those two were always acting this way." Ellyn chuckled at the memories, "It has been more than 10 years, and either of them has changed." A warm smile gracing her lips.

"That goes the same for Honoka and Kotori." Umi replied, smiling along with the white-haired girl, "It's amazing how time passes so quickly."

Ellyn once again nodded at this. She then politely excused herself and walked towards her two bickering childhood friends, expertly silencing them with only one smile. From the members' point of view, Ellyn was like their straight man in a comedy act.

After the commotion calmed down…

"We have wasted too much time." Ellyn said as she glanced at her wristwatch, sounding slightly tired, "Let's just get right on the main topic."

_Main topic? _ All their ears perked up.

Mitsuko, who was just in hug-mode earlier, rubbed her head while grinning, "Guess we got carried away, heheh…"

_We?_ Valeria raised an eyebrow besides her. _It's her that got carried away…Oh well, whatever…_

"What's the main topic about?" Nozomi asked, "It sounded serious."

Ellyn smiled at her. "Before that, we ought to introduce ourselves properly."

Honoka blinked. "Didn't you just tell us your names?"

"We did, but you still don't know our group name!" Mitsuo chimed in cheerfully.

"Group name…?" They were getting more confused now.

It was then Valeria spoke out, "We are idols, and we are in a unit together." she started.

"…Eh?"

"We came here to help you all." Ellyn continued, but it wasn't any help as the Muse members only got more puzzled.

"And we are… Estrela!" Mitsuko finished in a loud, bubbly tune, throwing her arms in the air.

The room was quiet for a few seconds.

"…EEEEEHHH?!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Headmistress Minami, who was still talking with the other woman outside, jumped slightly at the sudden yell that sounded from the clubroom.

The woman laughed. "Looks like they told them."

She had light caramel hair that was styled in a loose bun, and was wearing a neatly-ironed business suit with a pair of black high heels while a name tag that read 'Manager' was pinned on her chest. One glance and she's your typical businesswoman.

"Well, it's no surprise they would react like that." Kotori's mother chuckled, "After all, it's the first time we ever had a nation-ranked idol unit to come to our school, Kristina-san."

"But it's only in American." The woman named Kristina replied, "They are not so well-known in Japan, though."

The two of them shared a brief laughter.

"Even if that's so…" Minami said, looking worried, "Are you sure it's okay for them to come here? What about their actives back in American?"

Kristina held up a hand, "It's fine, really." She assured the Headmistress, before breaking into a wry smile, "And to be honest, we weren't so keen of the idea when Estrela first told us about it. But those girls were as stubborn as bulls, so we had no choice."

"I understand that." The other woman nodded in agreement, adding, "I was shocked myself too when I received a call from the most famous idol academy in American, saying that one of their units would like to help Muse to win the Love Live! competition."

The caramel-haired woman smiled as she explained, "Our academy has a tendency to help and interact with other idol academies back home, but this was the first time we had ever _actually_ interacted with idol units outside besides our country. Plus, it's not even an idol school. Don't you think it's bizarre?"

The Headmistress held back the urge to laugh, she was spot on. "That's what I had been wondering about too."

"But well, let's just leave all the questions for the girls to answer. We grownups can kick back and take it easy first."

"You are quite a relaxed one, aren't you, Kristina-san?"

The woman in front of her grinned. "Blame them for being too independent. As their personal manager, my only job is to keep track of their schedule, that's all."

* * *

The sun drowned in the horizon, beating down on the pavement. The whole sky was slowly painted orange while a flock of birds flew by, chirping softly. The streets then begun to get busy as all people were preparing to go home after a day of hard work.

"Today seemed unreal, right, Maki-chan?" Niko asked as they walked down the path that connected to town. It became a habit of the couple to walk home together since they started dating.

The meeting was on was for quite a while, mainly because they had used too much time on calming Honoka, Rin and Umi down, who were throwing barrages of questions to Estrela after they had announced that they were idols, and about the meaning behind the white-haired girl's 'help'.

"I guess you can say that." the red-headed girl replied, recalling about what the idols had told them earlier, "They are not so bad at all."

_"The reason we wanted to help you is because we saw your last performance."_

_"Simply put, we were touched by all of your determination to be school idols and save your school, even though it was nearly impossible."_

_"Plus, all three of us think that it was a pity for Muse to drop out of the last Love Live! competition. So starting tomorrow, we will be teaching nine of you on how to improve and become a better idol, but personally, I think we could learn a lot more things from each other."_

Niko smiled and stared at the route before them, "But it was a shocker, wasn't it?" she whispered in a soft tune, "About the Love Live! revival competition."

"Yeah, I wonder why they still want to hold a revival competition after the winner's decided."

Right then, Niko's usual sly and impish grin appeared. "Maybe they are giving us Muse another chance to win?"

Maki rolled her eyes. "Oh please, Niko-chan."

"Okay, okay." the third year laughed and waved a hand at her. "I was just joking."

She snorted in response. "Your jokes were never funny."

"Whatever you say, princess."

Maki paused and stopped walking. "P-Princess...?" She repeated.

"Hmm? Or do you prefered to be called ojou-sama?" Niko asked, smiling, "...Since you are one." she added teasingly.

The first year's face reddened at least 30 shades. "S-Stop that!"

"Yes, yes." Niko replied nonchalantly as she started to walk ahead, "Now let's hurry up, Maki-chan, I still have to go home and take a shower."

"Huh?...Don't you want to go to my house?"

The third year stopped her tracks. "...What?"

"I-I told you, didn't I? My parents are coming home late tonight, so..." even though Niko was back-facing her, she could clearly tell that she was getting embarrassed. "D-Do you want to or not?!"

The invitation itself was tempting, the third year had to admit, but sadly, she had more important stuff to do at home. "Sorry, Maki-chan, I can't today."

"O-Oh." The red-headed looked like she was struck by thunder.

"I'm sorry." she apologized to her girlfriend, "But I have something to do at home, maybe some other time."

"...S-Sure."

The third year was about to walk again when she noticed Maki not moving from her spot. "Maki-chan?" was the girl sulking?

"And I was so kind to invite you to my house..." she mumbled.

"M-Maki-chan...?"

"I thought you would say yes, since you were so excited when I told you before, but now..."

"U-Uh..." she _did_ say she was sorry...right?

The red-headed girl then continued to mumble by herself, making Niko flinch. Maki was acting way out of character. But...

It was actually pretty cute of the girl to get this depressed over something so minor.

Ever since they have started dating, Maki would always surprise Niko whenever they were alone, like putting off her tsun-tsun behavior and acting unexpectedly clingy. This time was no different, either.

The third year leaned in, "Hey, Maki-chan, stop sulking." ignored. "Well... I warned you." she whispered, before closing the irritating distance between them.

"—Mmmpf?!"

It was a short kiss, but managed to send Maki into a daze. Niko grinned as she pulled away and licked her lips, seductively, she thought, since the girl blushed and looked away.

"That was my apology. So now we are even, okay?"

"...Not yet."

"Huh?"

"...Y-You still have to..."

"Have to... what?"

The red-headed lowered her face. "...Ho...Hold my hand."

"..."

"H-Hurry up or I am really not going to forgive you!"

"Okay, okay, don't rush." _Just how cute can you get, Maki-chan?_

* * *

After saying good bye to her girlfriend, Niko quickened her footsteps and almost ran back to her apartment. She forgot to mention, but the girl actually got a email from her parents saying that they have some important news to tell her tonight. Since they were always so busy during the daytime and sometimes even at nights, Niko didn't wanted to miss a chance to chat with them.

Panting a little, the third year took out her keys and opened the door. She was about to take off her shoes when she caught a glimpse of something unfamiliar sitting in the cabinet.

A pair of newly-polished boots and white high-heels.

"...What?" Niko murmured, "It can't be..."

Only two other people have the keys to her apartment.

That means...

"Niko, dear, welcome back!"

She froze. _That voice..._Gulping a little, Niko lifted her head up to meet with another pair of crimson eyes like hers.

"...Dad?"

When Niko was little, she has been told countless times that she looked like a girl version of her father. But being the little girl she is back then, couldn't understand, but now...she could. With his black, tussled hair that was particularly everywhere, Nick Yazawa had a baby face that didn't fit his current age.

_So that's where I got that. _She thought sourly.

"What's the matter, dear?" Nick blinked at his daughter, normally she would come jumping at him right now. "Has it been so long that you forgot your daddy's face?"

Still, Niko felt the corner of her lips twitching into a smile. She kicked out of her shoes and walked towards Nick, giving him a hug. "It's been so long, dad."

A hand patted her back as her dad chortled. "Sure it has, dear."

"My, getting so close already?" a feminine voice spoke behind them, "I'm getting jealous."

"Uh-oh," Nick pulled away and winked at his daughter, "As much as I want to hug you more, dear, but you wouldn't want mum to get jealous, would you?" playfulness ringing in his tune.

Niko grinned. "Of course not, and dad, you are a pervert."

"What! That's the thing I hear from my daughter after coming back for not even an hour!?"

The third year laughed and ran away to her mother's side, who was giggling. "Mum, it's been so long too."

Yuuna Yazawa smiled and pulled her daughter into a hug. Her long, wavy brown hair tickling Niko's face. "You have grown, Niko dear."

"Really? I don't think so but thanks." she replied, her mother broke the hug and Nick appeared in front of them. "But, why are you two here? What about your job?" Niko asked worriedly.

Her parents glanced at each other and nodded. Yuuna then took out a pamphlet from her pockets and handed it to her daughter.

"We mentioned in our email that we have good news to tell you, didn't we?" Nick said as Niko took the pamphlet puzzlingly.

"Isn't this..." her eyes widened.

Yuuna nodded. "Yes. This is a famous university in France that solely focuses on designing."

"But why..."

Nick couldn't resist the big, stupid grin that climbed onto his face as he explained, "Me and your mum sent a few copies of the clothes you have designed a few months ago to this university, and you wouldn't believe what we got back from them!"

"Dear, calm down." Yuuna said to her husband, but she was beaming as much as him herself, "The reply we got said that they were impressed of your designs, and has requested us to send you to their university to study fashion, plus, they even added a scholarship too!"

"I see..."

Niko felt her heart stopped. How come she hasn't noticed this? The fact that she was graduating soon...

"What's wrong, Niko?" Her dad asked, concerned,"You should be happy!"

Yuuna looked worried as well. "Are you perhaps not happy with the university we picked for you?"

"N-No, it's just that..." she paused, trying to find the right words, "I'm just...so happy, yeah."

With that, her parents broke into proud smiles again. They then started to talk about how Niko was going to be a good designer in the future and might even take over her father's company. But the third year was not in the mood to hear as one certain person filled her mind.

_Maki-chan..._

* * *

**A/N: Once again, I apologize because it's so long DX But be prepared, cuz the other chapters will be as long as this X3 Well, in case you have noticed, I added the movie, Frozen, which Disney owns, not me into the story. I love Olaf by the way! He's just so cute and funny! xD Snowman who loves summer rocks!**

**And for the OCs...I hope they don't seem like Mary Sues to you. But Ellyn's personality is what I needed for the story to progress better, you all will find out soon ;) On the addition, I really had fun while writing the part with Niko's parents in it. Nick is so funny, like Niko ****XD**


End file.
